Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Xion and the Replica Project
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Two replicas were born into the world, but only one will have a story. An alternate retelling of Xion's story. Xion/OC, action, language CHAPTER VIII is up!, R&R pls!
1. Birth

Author Notes: My new kingdom Hearts story. Enjoy.

Trivia: This is an alternate retell story, where Xion takes center stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIRTH<strong>_

_Day Zero_

"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this replica project of yours can mass-produce Keybladers from the leak memories of the Keybladress that was at Castle Oblivion a few days ago?"<p>

"Positive Superior…"

"…Then Vexen, you may began the beta testing…"

* * *

><p>A dream. A lifeless dream. The sensation of falling for an eternity in the blinding darkness, until a light finally pierced through.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who…am I? Where…am I? What am I…doing here?<em>"

She opened her eyes for the first time to the world to find herself staring up at a white ceiling in a blight, white room. Holding her head, she sat up on the table to find herself wearing a black shirt with black pants.

Stretching, she then looked to her side, seeing a black-haired girl lying on a table right next to her. Strangely, she looked so familiar. It was like the girl looked exactly like her.

"So, you awake, No.i I… Very good."

The girl jumped slighty and looked to see three black-cloaked figures staring right at her. One had platinum-blond hair with green eyes; another had blue hair and yellow eyes; and the other has silver hair and amber-orange eyes.

"No.i II has yet to awaken herself…" noted the man with platinum-blonde hair.

"Patience Vexen…" said the silver-haired man.

Soon enough, the other girl stirred before opening her eyes and sitting up.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Who are you?"

Emotionless, the blue-haired man replied, "Our new comrades… despite you both being puppets…"

With that, the silver-haired man raised his hands and pointed them at the twins. Their names, which are the same, No.i, appeared in front of them, the letters shiny, silver, and hovering.

"You both now seek answers for her sudden existence, but I can give you both a purpose for being." said the silver-haired man.

He waves his arm again and the letters swirl around the twins, gaining momentum until they're barely visible as letters. The man slams his fist into them and four points of golden light shoot out, forcing the girls to flinch. They open their eyes to see a new golden letter X hovering before them both. The silver letters rejoin with the X in their center forming a new word, turning fully golden…

"Xion." The twins said in unison.

"That's right, although your names are the same, you two are different in every way."

Vexen then tossed the girls black cloaks, which they looked at before putting them on, finding them very familiar.

"This man is our Leader, for we call him the Superior…" said Vexen, "I trust you'll treat him with respect, Number XIV, Number VX."

The Superior then wore an all-knowing smirk, "I am Xemnas. Welcome to Organization XIII. In one year, you both shall come to understand, the truth of your existences…"

Xion II nodded nervously to the Superior, but Xion I hesitated a bit before bowing herself.

* * *

><p><em>Day One<em>

Each member of the Organization were found in the Round Room as Xemnas called for his follower's undivided attention

"Good tidings friends," he started, "Today is a momentous day."

Axel scratches his chin as Luxord sits back in his chair.

Xemnas continued, "I am pleased to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat."

Vexen smirked at that while Demyx adjusts his seat. Xemnas then motions towards the floors as two small, cloaked figures walked into the room and stood in the center with their hoods up.

"Number XIV and Number XV. Let us all welcome two of the Keyblade's chosen."

The members turned from whatever they were doing to look at them. To the twins, it felt like unwanted attention.

Then, Xion I heard a small gasp and turned towards the source to find a blonde-haired boy who looked awfully familiar. At that, Xion I smiled a small smile under her hood.

* * *

><p>After the meeting ended, both Xion's were about to head to their rooms before they were stopped by Saix, who handed them something.<p>

"A dairy for both of you." he answered their unasked question, "You write for life in it, not that it'll matter."

With a nasty glare, he walked off, not before saying, "Report to the sparring area in the morning for your training."

"Yes sir…" they mumbled before departing to their separate rooms.

Xion II unhooded herself, threw her dairy on her desk, and just collapsed on her bed.

Xion I however, found a pen and began to write in her journal.

**END OF CHAPTER I**


	2. The Keyblade

Author Notes: Replica Project sounds better than Replica Program

Trivia: This story will be moving quickly to get to the main parts.

UPDATE: 7/1/2011 - Added new material

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE KEYBLADE<strong>_

After days of training and the members of the Organization showing them the ropes, the twins were deemed worthy and were both given their first, official missions.

_Day 25_

_Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area_

Both girls stood at attention, hooded, as Saix gave them their missions. Xion II was to go on a recon mission to investigative an old world called Radiant Garden, while Xion I was to pair up with Roxas to take out a giant Heartless. After saying good luck to her twin who went through the dark portal to Radiant Garden, Xion waited for Roxas to show up while standing next to Saix.

Soon enough, Roxas appeared and sees Xion, who's still hooded by the way.

"Morning Xion." greeted Roxas brightly.

Xion sweatdropped a little as she stood still like a rock, shy as usual.

Roxas now looked worried, "Umm… Something the matter?"

"Good… morning, Roxas." Xion finally greeted nervously.

"Excellent." Saix said, "Now that you're both here, finish your preparations as soon as possible. You'll be working together once again, as a giant Heartless has surfaced. It must be exterminated today."

Xion and Roxas nodded in confirmation.

As Roxas prepared himself, Xion was in the dumps. Despite training all this time, she had no weapon to fight with and does not knw how to materialize one yet. Plus, she's limited to shooting Tier One magic out of her hands. How in the world is that gonna help in fighting a giant Heartless? On the plus side, it was lucky that she was working with Roxas once again. Together on missions, they both took down the likes of a Poison Plant and a couple of Deserter Heartless. Even so, she still felt pretty useless.

She was snapped out of wonderland as Roxas spoke to her after he finished preparing himself.

"When do we get to go?" she asked, stammering, as Saix motioned towards the two.

"Your mission today is of critical importance. I've arranged for you both to be allotted additional slots as you complete missions for us. The harder you work, the more panels you will be permitted to install. Your target is the Darkside, a giant Heartless. Good luck."

Nodding to Saix, both Xion and Roxas went through the portal.

* * *

><p>A few moments later in darkness, Xion and Roxas found themselves in Twilight Town on Side Street.<p>

"Roxas…"

Roxas turned to see Xion taking her hood off, revealing her black hair and blue eyes.

"Good luck today." she said, smiling.

Roxas, mesmerized by her cuteness, stuttered "Th-Thanks. You too, Xion."

A while later, as they battled waves and waves of Heartless, they finally arrived at Station Plaza.

"No one here…" Roxas noted.

Xion frowned as they looked around, until they heard a huge roar behind them. Xion and Roxas slowly looked at each other and then looked behind them.

The Darkside was, indeed, a giant Heartless. It towered over them, roaring in darkness.

"What is _that_?" he shouted as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Our target!" Xion replied, knowing what it was.

Roxas nodded. "You ready for this?

Xion hesitated before nodding, "Yeah."

Roxas charged and brawled with the Darkside while Xion shot several magic spells at it.

_**Activating Combat Mode**_

**Boss Battle: Xion and Roxas vs. Darkside**

**Cue Music: Destiny's Force**

*static*

_**Conflict Resolved**_

* * *

><p>Despite it proving to be a dangerous creature, the Darkside began to tire and fell on it's knees. Soon, it crashed facefirst to the ground.<p>

Before the two could recover, the Darkside suddenly got up and slammed its fist down. Roxas managed to block with his Keyblade, but the force sent him flying. He landed badly and struggled to get up as the Darkside turned its attention to Xion.

Xion backed away, feeling a tingling in her hand. The Darkside punched at Xion, but she rolled away and charged at the Darkside, a Keyblade forming in her hand. Roxas watched in awe as Xion charged at the evil creature and quick as a flash, used Zantetsuken, slashing through the giant Heartless. It exploded into a mass of darkness as Xion's sudden adrenaline rushed ended. She looked in her hand to see the Keyblade in her hand, surprised as Munny, orbs, and items rained down on her where the Darkside was defeated.

"Whoa!" Roxas said as he ran up to her, "I didn't know you could use the Keyblade."

"Yeah…" said Xion, confused, "Neither did I."

"You did great." he said as Xion finished picking up the dropped items, "In fact, you deserve a little something extra."

Roxas walks up to the station as Xion looked dumbfounded.

"Something extra?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, the icing on the cake. C'mon. There's this place..."

* * *

><p>Moments later, Xion found herself sitting on the huge clock tower with Roxas.<p>

"How'd you find such a great place?" she asked, amazed.

Roxas just smiled as he hands Xion a light blue colored ice cream bar.

"Heeere ya go."

Xion takes it, wonder what it is.

"Sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said before she could ask.

She looks over at him, confused.

"Well? Go on, try it." he urges her.

Now figuring it's something to eat, she nodded, "Okay..."

She takes a bite and thinks for a bit.

"It's sweet." she noted, "But kinda salty, too."

"It's really good, right? Me and Axel always meet up here for ice cream after work."

Taking other bite, he added, "Sea-salt is Axel's favorite."

Xion giggled, "Sounds like it's yours, too!"

Roxas laughed a bit, "Heh, yeah. I don't remember it too well, but Axel said he took me here my very first day with the Organization. And then he bought me some ice cream again after my first mission. Said it was the "icing on the cake.""

"A little something extra?" Xion added, finally understanding.

Roxas nodded, "Exactly."

"You guys must be close."

"Axel's my first friend."

"Your...friend? Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?"

"When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all three of us can have ice cream together!"

"Okay!"

They continued to eat and watch the sunset.

* * *

><p><em>Day 30<em>

Today's mission found her doing recon in Agrabah, and soundly defeating a creature named Pete, netting herself materials for new synthesis items from the dark Moogle back home. At the end of the day, Xion found herself in her room as she collapsed onto her bed and sighed.

"_It's weird_," she thought as she asked herself the same question she's been asking herself ever since that day, "_How is it that we can wield the Keyblade?"_

After she and Roxas returned from Twilight Town that day, Xion met up with her twin and found out that she also materialized her Keyblade for the first time when she was ambushed by Heartless. She also reported that the world was no longer called Radiant Garden, but Hollow Bastion, due to the fact that the world is now in a ruined state and a shadow of it former glory.

"...Radiant... Garden..."

* * *

><p><em>Day 89<em>

"What your thoughts on this sis?"

"Don't know. It's been almost three months since we joined the Organization and we still have no clue about the origins of the Keyblade."

The twins were sitting on a bench in the Sandlot area of Twilight Town, watching the other kids play around. Xion I was playing with some Summon Gems she's found as Xion II looked on.

"Say sis…"

"Yeah?"

Xion II hesitated before asking, "Why do we look the exact same? I know we're twins, but I heard that even if twins are identical, they don't looking the same. So why…"

"I have no idea." Xion I sighed as she pocketed her Summon Gems. This is getting nowhere.

After a while, they got back up and walked to the streets. As they were walking, a chakam suddenly clanged in front of them, making the girls jump back before it disappeared.

"What the-?"

"You two know better than to run away."

"Huh?"

Both Xions turned to see Axel, wielding his signature weapons.

"Escaping from the Organization yield a death penalty. Got it memorized?"

Before they could say anything, the last thing the girls knew was darkness.

* * *

><p>"Have the devices been equipped?"<p>

"Yes Superior."

"Uh, Superior? I was told they were trying to escape, but it didn't look like it to me…"

"Are you questioning me Number VIII?"

"Uh, no sir!"

"…Just do as you're told. Besides, you have a new mission…"

"Superior, they're waking up now."

"...Excellent…"

* * *

><p>Woozy and disoriented, Xion I shook her head of cobwebs to find herself in her bed.<p>

"What happened?"

She sat up and got to her feet. She stumbled a bit before she managed to right herself as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Xion II as she stepped into her room.

"Are you okay sis?"

"…Yeah. Are you?"

Xion II nodded, holding her head.

"No everlasting harm done."

Both Xions jumped and looked wildly around before spotting the Superior, Xemnas, at the door.

"Though this should teach you too not to abandon the Organization."

"What do you mean Superior?" asked Xion II, confused, "We were just taking our usual break after a mission. We weren't running away."

"We were just heading back when Axel appeared and knocked us out." Xion I added.

Xemnas looked at them for a moment.

"I can see the truth in both your eyes. It looks like Marluxia was mistaken. Well then, consider this another lesson, to what happens to those who abandon the Organization."

With that, he vanished, leaving the twins even more dumbfounded than before.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p><em>Day 90<em>

As Xion I watched her sister go on her mission, Saix came up to her.

"Your mission is to go to the Olympic Coliseum and participate in the Games. As usual, you are to collect Hearts from the Heartless you defeat for the Superior. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>Olympic Coliseum<em>

Xion, with her hood up, enter the Coliseum and signed up for the Games as The Silent Mask. Nearby, she can see Phil, the local trainer, giving tips to Hercules, the just turned local town hero; Zack, the black-haired teen who always participates in the Games, and a red-haired girl Xion didn't know about. Not that Xion cares, as she waited for the Games to begin.

* * *

><p><em>After clearing stage after stage of Heartless and narrowing defeating a dark warrior named Cloud, Xion was finally at the final battle…<em>

Hooded Xion walked out as her name was called. She could hear almost everyone bet his or her bets on her as she faced her opponent who was already out.

Her opponent was a man taller than her who has distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that frame his face, and dresses in a black leather coat. He also sports a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder and two more wings of the same color sprouting from the side of his hips. In his hand was a ridiculously long thin katana.

"_This must be Sephiroth…_" Xion thought, "_But how do I know that? Either way, it looks like I'll have to use every skill and strategy I know to beat him._"

"GET READY!" the announcer said.

Xion summoned her Omega Weapon Keyblade as Sephiroth readied his Masamune.

"Scared girl?" he asked.

All Xion give him was the silent treatment, as the announcer rang the bell for the fight to start.

_**Activating Combat Mode**_

**Boss Battle: Xion vs Sephiroth**

**Cue Music: One Wing Angel (Kingdom Hearts)**

*static*

* * *

><p>Unknown to Xion, the red-haired girl was watching her in shock as she fought Sephiroth.<p>

"_No way. She's a Keyblader as well? But, what is that darkness surrounding her?_"

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

**_Conflict Resolved_**

Somehow, she did it. Despite him overwhelming odds, she pulled off an upset victory, using Sephiroth's own arrogance against him.

Sephiroth, surprised, just smirked.

"We'll do this again." he said, "Only next time, there will be no mercy."

With that, he flew off into the distance as a slightly bruised up and tired Xion de-materalized her Keyblade.

* * *

><p>Winnings in hand and Hearts sent off to Kingdom Hearts in The World That Never Was, Xion herself can't wait to go back to her room and go to sleep. She really strained herself out there today.<p>

"Hold it right there!"

Frowning, Xion turned around to find herself looking at the point of a white Keyblade wielded by the redhead she saw earlier.

But being suddenly attacked wasn't that made her drop her guard.

* * *

><p>"The second replica is coming along well, but we do have a situation."<p>

"What is it?"

"The Dusks report that the source of the replicas is in the same world as the first replica."

"…This is a high priority order. Send in Axel to get Xion out of that world at once. We don't want complications in the future."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>The redhead has the EXACT same face as Xion.<p>

"Who are you?" the redhead snarled, "Why do you have the Keyblade?"

Under the hood, shock registered on Xion's face as she bought out her own Keyblade. She swatted the redhead's away and jumped back.

"Are you… Kairi?"

The redhead Kairi, frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"I don't…know…"

Xion suddenly doubled over, holding her head in pain as flashes of fuzzy images with a painful ringing cycled through her head. Kairi scowled as she put away her Keyblade just as Xion blacked out, falling face first to the ground.

"Hey!"

She looked up, drawing her Keyblade out just in time to dodge two flaming chakrams as a wall of flame separated Kairi and Xion just as Axel appeared.

"Come on!" he shouted, picking up Xion, "This is no time to take a nap!"

Kairi managed to use an ice spell, but as the flamed dissipated, Axel and Xion were long gone.

"_They got away._" she thought, "_Who was that Keyblader? And who was that man? A new enemy?_"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – Nothing's Call<em>

Axel just teleported to Nothing's Call with Xion in his arms to find the Superior, Xemnas, waiting for them.

"Is Xion alright?"

"Yeah. The girl had a bad reaction to the original. She was out when I managed to get her."

"Good." Xemnas said as he took Xion out of Axel's arms, "We were lucky to avoid disaster this time."

"Will she be all right?" asked Axel.

"In time Number VIII," Xemnas answered as he walked away with Xion, "In time."

He teleported away, leaving Axel in his thoughts.

"Just what the hell is going on?"

**END OF CHAPTER II**


	3. Truth

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm rushing through this... I've revised the last chapter since I've decided to add a Scott Pilgrim element to it. Also, this series will have a connection with another major fanfic. I can't say the title in any way, but I'm sure some of y'all might figure it out as the series progress (hint: look in my favs). I've got permission from the author for my characters to interact with her characters. In closing, I will be adding battle scenes when I get ideas about how they'll play out.

Warning: Before posting a review, read my profile about review. You're been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>TRUTH<strong>

_Day 179_

_Castle That Never Was_

Today was a day off for all members of the Organization. Xemnas and Saix were (that they call) "out of world" to investigate other worlds for future missions.

Walking down Naught's Approach from her room, Xion was lost in her thoughts until she heard voices. Entering the Proof of Existence area, she saw Xigbar, Vexen, and Zexion. Curious, she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So far so good for the Replica Project. Both Xion's are making excellent progress." said Vexen. "The real problem is the original."

"As if she'll do anything." Xigbar sneered, "She stuck in that dump of a world."

"Even so," Zexion said, "The last thing that needs to happen is her getting within the vicinity of those two."

"And why is that if any concern?"

The three looked to see Marluxia approaching them, looking smug.

"Those two puppets have the power to surpass the original." he said, "Soon, we can have those replicas finish off the Keyblader to take her place."

Zexion nodded, "True… But what about Roxas?"

"He is of no concern. He's one of us after all." Vexen assured, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new replica to make."

"Out of who?" asked Xigbar.

"Out of one of that Keyblader's friends."

With that Vexen exited the area via portal. After a moment, Zexion retreated to the library. Xigbar scoffed and left with Marluxia soon after.

Nearly, Xion was shaking. She and her twins really were puppets, like Saix said when they were born. Her head hurting slightly, she staggered out of the area.

"_Replicas… Am I one? Then that means… I'm not a Nobody after all. What's going on?_"

Determined to find out, she opened a portal and stepped through. Nearby, the other Xion was watching the scene with confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – Nothing's Call<em>

"Superior!"

Just returning from his expedition of the worlds, Xemnas and Saix turned to find Axel hurrying towards them.

"Yes Number VIII?"

"Dusk confirms that the Keyblader Kairi is battling the Seeker of Darkness in Hollow Bastion."

Saix frowned, "You sure?"

"How can the Dusk lie, sir?"

Xemnas took this news in deep thought, "Then it was good timing that those replicas were created."

"Replicas sir?"

"Never you mind, if you know what's good for you."

Xemnas and Saix left. Job done, Axel shrugged and went to go meet up with Roxas in the Dark City.

* * *

><p><em>Hollow Bastion – The Final Keyhole<em>

Kairi panted in pain as she dropped to her knees. Sealing a Keyhole takes a toll on the body, and because it was incomplete, the strain would've killed her.

"_The Keyhole's not finished… Looks like there's no other choice. I have to free my heart, but how?_"

Looking around, she spotted the Keyblade that Ansem, whom she fought earlier, dropped when he was possessing Riku.

"A Keyblade that unlocked people's heart… I wonder…"

* * *

><p><em>Castle Oblivion - Entrance<em>

"_Castle Oblivion…_"

Xion arrived via portal to find herself in front of a huge castle that served as the second headquarters of the Organization.

"_I remember coming out of this place after I was born…_" Xion thought, "_Last I heard, this place was used her research. Could it be? Well, there no going back now…_"

With that, Xion opened the front door and stepped inside.

No sooner than few steps when she was suddenly in pain.

"Ah! What are… all these memories?"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – White Room<em>

Xion II staggered into the meeting room, a massive headache assaulting her.

"What's going on?" she moaned as she sank to her knees, holding her head. "Gah!"

"My my, having trouble standing up kitty?"

Xion II turned to see Larxene, who was smirking.

"What… do you want?" Xion II asked her, trying to pick herself up.

Larxene just smiled dangerously, "Sorry hon. Superior's orders."

And she punched Xion II in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Now where's that other one…"

* * *

><p><em>Hollow Bastion – The Final Keyhole<em>

Kairi picked the dark Keyblade up and looked at it for moment.

"Not one of my best ideas, but…"

Resolving herself, she turned the Keyblade on herself and stabbed it through her chest, unleashing a blight light just as her comrades Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and the Beast came running.

"KAIRI!"

The Keyblade of People's Hearts disappeared, releasing the Princesses of Heart's Hearts and Kairi's own as she collapsed back first onto the ground out cold, with her body surrounded in a warm light.

* * *

><p><em>Castle Oblivion<em>

Now crying out, Xion suddenly disappeared as a hand pulled her into a dark portal.

* * *

><p><em>The World That Never Was – Dark City<em>

"I got her!"

Axel pulled his hand out of the portal, Xion along with that. Unable to hold her, he was force to lay her down as she screaming and writhed on the ground, holding her head.

"What's happening to her?" asked a panicked Roxas.

"Your question's as good as mine kid!" Axel said as he attempted to hold Xion still. "Could this be connected to the battle that Keyblader's having in that world?"

"Xion, get a hold of yourself! Xion!"

"Damn! Roxas, get back now!"

Both Roxas and Axel jumped back as an orb of darkness encased a suffering Xion. As the orb started to enlarge itself, her screams died down.

"I have bad feeling about this…" Axel said as summoned his chakrams as Roxas drew his Keyblade.

* * *

><p><em>Castle Oblivion – Lab<em>

Vexen was finishing his latest creation when a red alert flashed around his lab.

"Now what?"

Irritated, he look at his computer only to it at it in horror.

"This can't be. What are these readings?"

* * *

><p><em>The World That Never Was – Dark City<em>

"Xion?"

Standing in front of the duo was a titanic giant with two huge arms wielding two pink and silver Keyblade-like weapons, decorated with elegant, gold, purple and red designs. It was wearing a bizarrely-shaped suit that is predominantly silver and black, with some dull red armor near its waist, gold on its boots, and orange armored gloves. It's helmet sports two black spikes that jut out horizontally on either side and a large, red Nobody symbol on the faceplate, part of which forms something of a horn on the top of the helmet. And worst of all, it was Xion.

"Um Roxas…"

"Yeah Axel?"

"Should we report this to the Superior?"

"…No, I think we should just deal with this ourselves."

"Good point."

Roaring, Armored Xion I swung her weapons around, toppling buildings and blowing Numbers XIII and VIII back. They landed on their feet as Dusks came up to them to deliver a message. They didn't get far as Armored Xion I slashed away, the Dusks catching the blades and disappearing.

"No choice!" Axel shouted, charging forward.

"All or nothing!" Roxas agreed as he joined him.

_**Activating Combat Mode**_

**Boss Battle: Roxas and Axel vs Armored Xion I (AXI)**

**Cue Music: Vector to the Heavens (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

*static*

**_Conflict Resolved_**

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – Alter of Naught<em>

"To think that the first one would be so connected with the original…"

Scowling, Xemnas snapped the book he was reading shut as he watched the battle with interest.

"Well then, let us see how this plays out."

* * *

><p><em>Chasing the huge Armored Xion I to Twilight Town and back to their homeworld, Axel and Roxas managed to defeat AXI, albeit painfully.<em>

The armored replica thrashed about in pain as it started to be engulfed by darkness.

"XION!"

Roxas rushed over to the darkness, but it suddenly evaporated, leaving nothing behind.

"It… can't.. be…" Roxas stuttered in disbelief as Axel swore out loud in anger.

"Damn it! Where'd she go?"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – Alter of Naught<em>

"Superior! That girl-!"

"Fear not Vexen. This is truly remarkable. To think that a Replica can because a true Nobody…"

"But sir, what if this causes problems in the future?"

"It is of no concern. Everything is still going according to plan. Saix…"

"Yes Superior."

"Find her."

* * *

><p><em>Day 181<em>

_Castle That Never Was – Xion II's Room_

Xion II's eyes snapped opened as she sat up and looked wildly around.

"What happened?" she wondered, "I was in the White Room, then Larxene came by and…"

She suddenly remembered in horror.

"Sis!"

* * *

><p><em>Realm Between – Crossroads of Light and Darkness<em>

"Wha- What the?"

The young girl that has just arrived has awakened to find all around her was darkness.

Darkness.

The evil that corrupted many worlds. The evil that brought the Heartless to life...or unlife.

Speaking of which…

There were swarms of those creatures that passed by without taking notice of the new arrival, utterly ignoring her, much to the girl's confusion.

Despite that, she decided to get up and run. To where, she doesn't know.

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – Grey Area<em>

"Superior. I've found her."

"Excellent."

"But there's something else..."

"What is it?"

* * *

><p><em>Castle Oblivion<em>

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Marluxia smirked as he witness two young girls getting up and looking around.

Though they both look the same and have blue eyes, one had blonde hair and is wearing a white dress, while the other has violet hair and is wearing a black dress.

"This has just gotten interesting…" Marluxia thought as he raised his arm, opening a portal under them, making them fall into darkness…

**END OF CHAPTER III**


	4. The Renewed Xion

A/N: Chapter says it all. First part is base off the fanfic Xion's Story. Her personality now is base off the Xion from Xion's Opinion series (but it won't last long *wink*) This was originally suppose to be one huge chapter but I decided to split it due to my cursed laziness. Anyway, I'm gonna take break from this story to work on my other one (don't worry, it won't be for long). See ya. Oh, before I forget: Kairi + X = ?... Fire away readers :)

Warning: Remember to read my profile before reviewing X(

Hint (read a/n in chapter 3): Kairi gets her missions from Leon in Hollow Bastion...

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE RENEWED XION<strong>_

_Day 181_

_Realm Between – Crossroads of Light and Darkness_

With each step, the girl was remembering her life (save her name for now) as a "replica" and the events that led her here, that all came to one conclusion.

"Am I a Nobody now? Definitely feels different than when I was a Replica."

She grumbled as she wondered that the hell happened that made her into a Nobody to begin with.

"Well, walking around in circle in this whirly haze isn't gonna help- huh? Who's that?"

A portal opened up several yards in front of her. A hooded figure emerged from it and slowly walked towards her. As the figure stopped, the girl backed away.

"Ah so it's true. You really have become a Nobody." he said.

Not knowing that has come over her, the girl replied, "How do you know about that?"

The hooded figure frowned at her, "If you haven't noticed the way the Heartless are ignoring you, then I pity you."

The girl scowled at that, "Of course I noticed! And besides, last I checked, Nobodies can't feel, so there's just no way you can't pity me!"

The figure was surprised, "You have your memories as well."

"Save my name…" the girl grumbled to herself.

"I see."

"Who the hell are you anyway? I swear your voice sound familiar."

"_Interesting…_" the figure thought as he removed his hood, "_So she's not an emotionless doll anymore. Quite the personality change._"

Xion frowned, then gasped as she recognized those amber eyes and his face.

"Xemnas… the Superior." she moaned, knowing that she was screwed.

"That's right." he grinned, "I see you remember me. Now, do you remember your name?"

"My name?" Xion shook her head, "I still don't remember, even after seeing your face. I remember everything else, but I just don't remember."

"…Perhaps I'll tell you, on one condition…"

"…Huh? What condition is that?"

"I'll tell you our true name, if you agree to return to the Organization."

"What?" cried the girl. That's the last thing she wanted. Last she remembered, despite having a number, she was never a part of the Organization.

"And this time," Xemnas continued, "Are you willing to obey me and the Organization, ready to follow us until your death, carrying out your daily duties faithfully, no matter what they may be?"

The girl scowled as she backed away slowly, "And if I say no to that?"

"You have no choice," he said simply, "You belong to us. Now, and forever."

The girl thought about it, then, "No deal."

She turned and walked away, only to find herself staring at the end of a blight red blade.

"Wrong answer."

With that, Xemnas attacked. The girl squeaked and scrabbled away, dodging most of his blade attacks.

"Why do you want me in your Organization so badly?" she screamed as she ducked a decapitating sword swing.

"Irrelevant." he said, thrusting his blade forward, knocking the girl back.

Advancing on her, he raised his blade high, ready to end her meaningless existence.

"I gave you a chance, and now…"

He bought his blade down on the girl, who covered her head in defense, praying for someone, or something, to save her.

Prayer answered, a metallic key-like object appeared and blocked Xemnas' strike, making him recoil and jump back.

The girl blinked, before recognizing the key-shaped sword.

"The Keyblade? …So my memories… are real?"

Without hesitation, she grabbed it and examined it.

"_A key that can bring ruin or hope, depending on the user…_ The Kingdom Key Keyblade... Well, better than nothing."

"As you can see…"

The girl jumped. She almost forgotten about the Superior, who was now heading towards her, blade pointed at her.

"…That Keyblade is the proof of your memories. Now will you come back to us?"

He pointed the blade at her, but to his surprise, she knocked the blade out of her face with her Keyblade and glared at Xemnas.

"There's no need to use force on me to return boss." she said, "I'll return, as long as Roxas, Axel, and my sister are still there."

Xemnas smirked as he dispelled his blade, "Fair enough."

Satisfied, he opened a Corridor of Darkness for them to go back to The World That Never Was.

"Welcome home… Xion I."

The girl blinked as an onslaught of memories washed over her.

Xemnas looked concerned, "Is something wrong Xion I?"

Xion narrowed her eyes at him, "…With all due respect Superior, I'm no longer Xion I. I'm a Nobody now."

"…"

"The name… is Xion."

With that, she walked ahead of the Superior and into the dark portal.

* * *

><p><em>Hollow Bastion<em>

"She's coming to!"

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom in her guardian's house, lying on her bed

"What's happened?" she asked groggily.

"You gave us a right good scare there girl." said Hollow Bastion's resident mechanic Cid Highwind, "Luckily, Aerith and Merlin managed to fix you back up in a jif."

Kairi shook her head, then remembered, "Beast! Where's Beast?"

"He went back to his world with that girl Belle." said the governor of Hollow Bastion, Leon, "Don't worry, she's alright, thanks to you."

"That's good…" Kairi said, lying back on her bed.

"After I freed the Princess's Hearts, I managed to defeat Ansem with my friends, then-"

She suddenly remembered before she blacked out from the pain, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sora… Riku…"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area<em>

Xion II (a/n: now Xion Replica) was slump on the sofa in the room. Ever since her older sister disappeared two days ago, she's been lounging about lazily after her missions, like she was waiting for something. In truth, she was hoping that any day now, her sister would come walking back through that dark portal that is always active in the room.

As she was listening to Demyx strumming his sitar and Roxas and Axel bickering, her ears perked up as the Corridor or Darkness flared to life in the room.

"Give it up lil' Xion." Demyx grumbled, "Who knows what happened to your sis…"

"Looks lie you're eating your own words Demyx." said Axel as he motioned towards the portal.

Demyx turned to see Xion Replica running towards the figure who just stepped out of the portal.

"No way…" Demyx gaped in disbelief.

"Sis!"

Xion Replica gave her sister a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow ow ow! I'm alright!" Xion managed to pry her twin off her, "Are you."

"Yep!" Xion Replica nodded.

"That's good." said Xion as Roxas came over.

"You gave me and Axel quite the fight…" Roxas grinned, "He wants a rematch, despite us winning."

"Anytime." Xion winked, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Watching the happy reunion in the corner was Xigbar, who was twirling his guns around.

"Big poppet's a Nobody now eh? As if. Still doesn't mean she's now one of us, but the next few days should be interesting."

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – Alter of Naught<em>

"Superior…"

"…"

"Is this truly wise, bringing that puppet back-"

"Saix, our goal remains the same, and we cannot afford to let a Keyblader slip though our gasp."

"But sir-"

"And also, have the two girls share the title of Number XIV. I have a feeling that a new Number XV is on the horizon."

* * *

><p><em>Day 185<em>

_Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area_

"Alright puppy, give me a mission."

"Watch your tongue XIV. Just because-"

Xion yawned in Saix's face, "Less talking, more mission sir."

"You little-"

"Enough."

Xion and Saix turned to see the Superior, who was walking toward them.

"Superior." Saix bowed.

"Hi boss." Xion smiled brightly.

Xemnas nodded to her, "Number XIV."

Turning to Saix, he said "I give her the mission."

Saix nodded, then walked over to Marluxia and Larxene to give them their mission.

"Number XIV Xion…" Xemnas began, "Your mission takes place in Twilight Town. You'll be partnering up with Axel, Roxas, and your twin."

"Huh?" Xion was baffled, "What's with all the firepower?"

"This mission is of the upmost importance. In short… a rescue mission. Inside the mansion on the outskirts of Twilight Town, lies two Nobodies."

"Are they special?"

"…You have no idea. Prepare to move out."

Xion nodded and went over to her teammate for the mission.

"So what's the plan?" asked Roxas.

"Simple, go get it mesmerized." Axel said, "Get in, get the ladies, get out."

Xion smirked, "Perv."

"How am I a pervert?"

Roxas, Xion, and Xion Replica laughed at that.

"If you all finished your false show emotion, you should get moving now."

Xion didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking, "Oh shut up Saix. You're such a party pooper, if you know what that means."

Laughing at an infuriated Saix, Xion and her twin walked over to the Moggle to buy some supplies.

"I have to admit," Axel said, "This Xion is much cooler than the last."

"Only because she acts like your type now." Roxas teased them.

Five days after coming back, it's been true. Ever since Xion came back as a Nobody she was no longer shy or lonely looking. She was upbeat, hyperactive, charming, sarcastic, and quite annoying. Her days now consist of waking up for breakfast, sparring in the training room, doing missions, eating ice-cream in Twilight Town, heading back to read in the library, and going to sleep after dinner. Her hobbies now include being annoying, pulling pranks on others, hanging out with Roxas and Xion Replica, reading a lot, and train nonstop.

Her sister is still the same, but has been maturing slowly.

After they finished preparing, Xion and her team stood in front of Xemnas, readying to go to Twilight Town.

"Now it must warn you all," Xemnas said, "The Twilight Town you're going to is different than the one you're used to. According to Saix, who did recon, someone has created a digital copy of the original Twilight Town. For what, we do not know yet, but I suspect the one who created it is the one holding the Nobody's prisoner for his own end. Find the girls and bring them in… alive."

"Got it boss." Xion confirmed.

"We got this." Axel assured the Superior.

Roxas and Xion Replica nodded.

With that, Xemnas opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"Good luck…"

**END OF CHAPTER IV**


	5. The Rescue

Author Notes: Right, here's the next chapter. Right now, I've been reading stories involving Xion to get some ideas. I swear, I feel like I'm losing my touch when it comes to writing. But that's not gonna stop me from completing this story. Hopefully, y'all notice some little references in this chapter, so enjoy!

Hint (read a/n in chapter 3): Kairi gets her missions from Leon in Hollow Bastion. Kairi is joined by Namine and Olette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE RESCUE<strong>_

_Day 185_

_Twilight Town – Mansion Gates_

The team of Xion, Xion Replica, Roxas, and Axel stepped out of the dark portal and found themselves facing a gate leading into the mansion where their targets are.

"This is the same spot Xemnas found me wandering." Roxas noted.

"Coincidence much?" Axel asked as Xion Replica summoned her Kingdom Key Keyblade and unlocked the gate, opening it.

Roxas shrugged, "Who knows."

Xion Replica took out a piece of paper, "According to the mission info, we can get to the data Twilight Town through the portal in the mansion's basement. No doubt Heartless will be in there."

"All right then," Xion summoned her Darker than Dark Keyblade, "Let's roll."

"Ok…" Axel summoned his chakrams, "Here we go."

"…"

"Uh," Roxas sweatdropped, "We're not moving."

"Whatever. Ok…" Axel tried again, "Here we go."

"…"

"Still not moving." Xion Replica sighed.

"If only talking counted as moving." Axel joked.

Xion was finally fed up, "All right screw it. All of get behind me, and stay tight."

"Bow chika bow wow."

"…Never mind, Roxas's in front."

"Bad timing for joking Roxas." Axel snickered.

Roxas shrugged, "It was worth it. At least we're moving now."

* * *

><p>"That witch has escaped?"<p>

"Not my fault. That violet-haired girl can summoned a Keyblade like me and opened a Corridor of Darkness. She managed to dispelled it before I caught her in the act."

"But how could you not have noticed?"

"That girl managed to put on a really good act that she was still there in the room with her."

"Terminate her, immediately."

"…No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. Beside, you have another problem to contend with…"

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Town – Mansion<em>

The group of Nobodies searched the mansion high and low…

"No Heartless…" Axel noted.

"Not yet anyway." Xion said as she finished searching the rooms on the first floor.

"Hey guys…" Xion Replica called out, "I've found the basement."

The others ran up to the room where Xion Replica was. The room looked like a library, expect in the middle of the room was stairs to the lowest level.

"Nice one." said Roxas as he started to go down first.

Until Xion suddenly pulled him back as a ray of energy shot from the bottom.

"Ah crap! Fall back!" cried Xion.

The Nobodies ran back as their pursuer chased them into the huge dining room. Xion managed to block the rays of energy with Darker than Dark while summoning her True Light's Flight Keyblade in her other hand.

"Since when can you dual wield?" asked a surprised Roxas.

Xion shrugged, "Don't know, I just imagined it one time while I was training and it just happened."

Xion Replica was star-eyed, "That so cool sis!"

"Badger her later about it." said Axel, "Who there?"

The attacker made himself known as he walked down the stairs. His face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and has tied intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He also wears a long, red cape grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas, readying his Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"I am DiZ, or so I am known. And for you Nobodies, this is the end of the line for you."

He attacked once again. Xion and her twin dodged while Roxas and Axel deflected the beams.

"Go!" shouted Axel, "Me and Roxas will take care of this!"

**_Activating Combat Mode_**

**Boss Battle: Roxas and Axel vs DiZ.**

**Music: Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Right!" Xion nodded, "We'll leave it to you!"

She and Xion Replica raced up the stair as DiZ faced at them. He was forced to dodge as Axel threw his chakram at him.

"Where're you lookin' pal? Ready Roxas?"

"Always! LIGHT!"

"BURN BABY!"

*static*

* * *

><p><em>Old Mansion – LibraryBasement_

The two Xions ran back into the library and down the stairs where they found a digital portal.

"No doubt this'll take us to that digital Twilight Town." Xion said, "Come on!"

"Hai!"

Both Xions jumped into the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Stimulated Twilight Town – Old Mansion BasementLibrary_

Xion and Xion Replica landed hard on the floor. They were in the same computer room they found the portal in, except the feeling in the world is different.

"This must be the digital copy of Twilight Town." Xion Replica noted.

"Duly noted." Xion grumbled, "Let just find these two Nobodies and get the hell out. I don't like this place."

"You and me both."

The twins took the stairs and entered the dining hall area of the digital mansion. Just as they passed the stairs going down to the first floor, they were hit with a Dark Firaga spell, knocking the two Xions down the stairs with their hoods covering their faces.

"This is as far as you'll go."

The twins looked up to see a silver-haired boy wearing a Black Coat with his eyes blindfolded and wielding a wicked-looking blade.

"It's the imposter!" Xion Replica gasped.

"The name's Riku, the one and only." he introduced himself before he went on the attack.

He and Xion clashed and deadlocked before Xion Replica kicked him away from her sister.

**_Activating Combat Mode_**

**Boss Battle: Xion Replica vs Riku**

**Music: Critical Drive (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"Sis!" Xion Replica cried as she batted back Riku, "Go on ahead!"

"Xion!" Xion was concerned, "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine!" the replica wailed while dodging a Dark Orb attack, "Eke!"

Xion nodded and went back up the stairs. Riku tried to go after her, but Xion Replica blocked his way.

"I'm bringing you in!" she said as she charged.

"He'll see about that." he muttered as he activated Dark Impulse, "Bring it!"

*static*

* * *

><p>Xion ran until she found a locked door with another someone inside. Raising Darker than Dark, she unlocked the door and opened the door, entering.<p>

She found herself in a completely white room with a table with blank papers on it and a bed.

One the bed was a young girl who was currently sleeping and wearing a black shirt with black pants and shoes. But it wasn't the purple hair that threw Xion off.

Her face looked exactly like Kairi and herself!

Xion groaned. Déjà vu was a bitch. No doubt she was another Nobody of Kairi, not to mention she can probably wield the Keyblade.

The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes, her ocean blue eyes. For a moment, Xion found herself mesmerized by them.

The girl then sat upright on the bed, "I see you drop a few inches Riku." she said, smirking.

"Uh?" Xion was dumbfounded before understanding, "Oh, the hood."

Xion unhooded herself, revealing her face. The girl blinked in surprise. "Another sister?"

"Maybe." Xion replied, "My name is Xion and I'm here to rescue you."

The girl got up, confused, "You're who?"

"I'm here in rescue you. Where the other girl?"

"I helped her escape." she explained, "I don't know where she is. The last thing I saw on the other side of the portal I opened were tall, white buildings."

Xion groaned, "The World That Never Was. Come on."

"Hold it!" the girl scowled, "Who are you first?"

"I'm Xion of Organization XIII. You?"

"I have no name yet, but you can call be Violet for now."

"All right then…"

Both Xion and Violet exited the room. Once outside, Xion looked to the side to see her sister's Keyblade fly out of her hand and into the ground. Violet then forces Xion to hide behind the banister, much to her margin.

"That's Riku," she explained, "He may be nice, but he's bad news."

**_Conflict Resolved (Xion Replica vs Riku)_**

Meanwhile, Xion Replica was on her knees panting until she suddenly collapses. The silver-haired man turns around and dispels his own blade. He kneels over her and pulls her hood back. He lifts one side of his blindfold, showing a blue eye, and gasps, stepping back from her. She tries to get up, clutching her side.

"Your face... Who are you really?" he demanded, "And why do you have a Keyblade?"

Xion glared at him with her blue eyes.

"Tell me first... why you are dressed as one of the members of the Organization."

Riku didn't respond, as he walked over to her Keyblade, stuck in the ground

"To make sure my friend... is safe."

He pulls the Keyblade from the brick and inspects it.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be. But... you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham… worthless.

He tosses it aside, much to Xion Replica's… anger?

"My Keyblade is not a sham!" she snarled, "What gives you the right to say that?"

She snatches the Keyblade from the ground and runs at him, with a battle cry. He moves left to dodge her attack, and slams his fist into her bruised side, making her fly back into the stairs.

"Xion!"

Riku looked up to find Xion firing a Fira at him. He dodged as she and Violet landed next to Xion Replica.

Riku was in shock. What the hell's going on? Did Organization have a fetish for having clones of Kairi?

"No Keyblade is a sham." Xion declared, "I don't know why, but the Keyblade chooses its bearers for a reason."

Riku just looked at her for while before turning around.

"Find a new crowd you guys." he said, "Trust me. Those guys you're with are bad news."

He walks away as Xion Replica struggles to her knees.

"Why? You're the real sham." she muttered as she clutched her side in pain.

Riku laughed at that, "Fair enough. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all."

As he walks away, he added, "I'll leave those girls in your hands, since for some reason, my heart's telling me to trust you."

He opened a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared.

Extremely upset at her loss, Xion Replica screamed in sorrow.

Xion hugged her sister to calm her down, "It's okay. There'll be another chance."

Xion Replica nodded, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I thought we Nobodies can't feel emotion." said a confused Violet.

Xion shrugged as she put Xion Replica on her back, "It's time to go."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the real Old Twilight Town Mansion...<em>

**_Conflict Resolved (Roxas and Axel vs DiZ)_**

Roxas and Axel were sent flying from DiZ's last attack.

"Is this the extent of a Nobody's power?" he shook his head, "Disappointing."

"What with this guy?" Axel growled, "He's no pushover, that's for sure. Roxas?"

He turned to see Roxas on the communicator.

"It's Xion." he muttered, "She and her sis have the target. They're back here now and are ready to make a run for the portal."

"Good." Axel muttered back, "On my mark…"

"Futile!" DiZ attacked with Dark Thundra, but Axel shouted, "Now!"

He and Roxas threw their weapons at DiZ, catching him off guard. Next, Xion appeared out of nowhere and bashed him with her Keyblades, knocking DiZ on his rear.

"RUN!"

Xion, Violet, Xion Replica, Roxas, and Axel ran like hell to the door and rammed through it. DiZ went after them, only to see the crew go through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Damn!"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – The Grey Room<em>

Saix stepped to the side as Xion, Violet, Xion Replica, Roxas, and Axel landed unceremoniously into the hard floor.

"I see you fools half-failed the mission our Superior gave you." he mused.

"Shut up!" Xion kipped up, "The other fail is here in the Dark City. Excuse me!"

She took off like a bat out of hell, with Xion Replica tailing behind her.

"Guys! Wait!" Roxas and Axel took off in pursuit.

Saix shook his head as he looked outside, "Why me?"

**END OF CHAPTER V**


	6. Dark Namine

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait. College. Here's the next chapter. I made some Facebook pages for the characters in this story. Go check them out and like them. Xion Hikari (Kingdom Hearts Legacy) and Dark Namine (Kingdom Hearts Legacy). Finally, I came up with a solution for Kairi + X = ?. And sorry for the short chapter. I tried lol.

Trivia: The characters in Hollow Bastion is based off the characters in Valiant Hearts II. Got permission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DARK NAMINE<strong>_

_Day 185_

_Castle That Never Was – Alter of Naught_

Xemnas was busy looking in the sky where Kingdom Hearts is gradually forming.

"Sir, you wished to see me?"

Xemnas turned towards the owner of the voice, Marluxia.

"Tell me Number XI, why did you put those two Nobodies in the hands of one of our enemies…"

Marluxia swallowed nervously, So he knew.

"It was… to draw out that imposter sir. I'm sure the others have bumped into him. And, to learn if there's darkness, in a matured Nobody like ourselves."

Xemnas glared at his underling as Saix arrived.

"Superior, Axel, Roxas, and the two puppets have arrived back with one of the Nobodies, but claimed their mission isn't complete yet, and have headed into the Dark City."

"…I see. Then let things run its course. In the meantime…"

* * *

><p><em>The World That Never Was<em>

Xion, who was way ahead of the others due to her recently developed speed, ran through the Dark City, looking for the girl named Namine. The others decided to split up to cover more ground, which was smart.

After an hour, the group met back up in front of Memory Skyscaper in the world.

"Are you sure she's here?" asked Axel.

Violet nodded, "This place is the same when I saw the another side though the portal she gone through."

Xion Replica then pointed at the base of the skyscraper, "Look!"

They all turned to see a blond haired girl wearing a simple white dress. Her eyes were also blank.

"Namine!" Violet called out.

"So that's Namine?" Xion muttered, "She almost looks like…"

"Hold on guys…" said Roxas, frowning, "Something is very wrong here."

"There's darkness creeping out of her." Xion Replica noticed.

"Impossible!" Axel shouted, "How can a Nobody have darkness in them."

"It must've been put in there." Xion guessed, "But how, I do not know-"

Suddenly, Namine let out a silent scream as mass of Darkness rushed out of her, and formed in front of her as she collapsed.

"What the hell?" Axel stuttered.

In front of the fallen Namine was a young woman with the matured face of the young Namine with blond hair and blue eyes. What stands out most of at is that she was wearing a white version of the Organization's Black Coat.

Xion sweatdropped, "Uh… hi?"

"Namine?" asked a cautious Violet.

The older Namine's eyes narrowed as her eyes turned yellow and summoned a chain that she twirled around to use as a weapon. She then bought the chain down, making Xion and her crew scatter.

"Guess she isn't in a talking mood." Roxas said as he dodged another chain attack.

"No shit Sherlock!" Xion shrieked.

Summoning her weapons, Xion and her crew charged at her opponent as Violet sneaked around to try and get to the real Namine.

_**Activating Combat Mode**_

**Boss Battle: Xion, Xion Replica, Roxas and Axel vs. Dark Namine**

**Cue Music: Unforgettable (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Xion charged, with her Keyblades meeting Dark Namine's chain. Xion knocked it away and slashed at her opponent. Dark Namine then bought her chain back and shot it at Xion, hitting her in the face and sending her flying.

Roxas went in next, making Dark Namine retract her chain and wrapped Roxas up in it. Swinging him around, she threw him at an approaching Axel, making them collide with each other.

Xion Replica went in next and fire off a few Fire spells. Dark Namine deflected them and attacked Xion Repica. Xion Replica ducked under the chain and swept Dark Namine off her feet. She landed on her back when Xion Replica bought her Keyblade down on Dark Namine, who blocked her strike with her chain.

Kicked Xion Replica back, she got up and blocked one of Axel's chakrams that was flying at her at top speed, following Roxas to sneak up from behind and stabbed her in the back.

With a cry of pain, Dark Namine flew forward into Xion, who performed a Zantetsuken, wounding Dark Namine in her side.

In retaliation, Dark Namine swung her chain around wildly, catching and nicking the others in rage.

Xion ducked, not meaning for the chain to hit Axel across the face, making him stagger back. Xion delivered a dropkick to the face of Dark Namine, stopping her assault. Roxas rush in and performed a Keyblade combo, finishing it with baseball-like swing, knocking Dark Namine's chain out of her hands. Axel bought in his two cents as well after recovering, connecting with Firaga, frying a screaming Dark Namine.

To finish, the four members of the Organization attacked at the same time, the four Keyblades and two chakrams sending Dark Namine into the skyscraper and back down to the ground with axe kicks.

_**Conflict Resolved**_

* * *

><p>Despite the many welts, cuts and bruises the team sustained, they managed to pull out a victory as Dark Namine picked herself up and staggered back, crutching at a deep wound on her stomach.<p>

"This isn't over…"

Forming a mass of darkness in her hands, she threw it on the ground, engulfing herself in darkness. When it cleared, she was gone.

"She'll be back." Xion Replica groaned.

"Is Namine ok?" asked Xion.

"Yeah." Violet nodded, "She's asleep."

Xion smiled, "Well, mission accomplished guys. Time to RTC."

"And welcome to the club." Roxas added.

"What club?" asked a confused Violet.

Axel smirked, "Organization XIII. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – The Grey Room<em>

"Mission complete Superior Xemnas sir." Xion reported, saluting in mock fashion, "It wasn't that hard."

"But it seems that someone need more training." Xemnas noted as he looked at Xion Replica, who hid behind her sister.

"Nevertheless, good work. Everyone is to meet in the Round Room, now."

Everyone nodded and filed out of the Grey Room.

* * *

><p><em>The Round Room<em>

"Welcome, my fellow Nobodies. Today, I have a few announcements to make…"

"Will it take long?" yawned Demyx, earning himself a fireball from Xemnas.

"No Demyx." Xemnas said in a bored tone as Demyx doused himself in water to put out the flames, "Just making a few changes to the roster."

"More recruits sir?" asked Saix.

"Oh joy…" muttered Xion as Axel snickered.

"Quiet you two." Xigbar snapped, "Let the Superior talk will ya?"

When they settled down, Xemnas continued, "A couple of things today. Xion II is no longer Number XV."

"What?" shouted Roxas, "But she-"

"Does this mean she's fired? Ha!" Larxene started to laugh unkindly.

Xion glared at her as her twin covered her face with her hood, hiding her shame.

"No, she merely will share the same title Number XIV as her sister."

"…Well, that not bad." Roxas sighed in relief along with Xion Replica, "I mean she didn't do so bad in our last mission."

Luxord smirked as he played with his cards, "What does that mean for the Number XV position?"

"Please don't tell me we have-" Xaldin started to groan.

"Yes," Xemnas nodded, "A new comrade has joined our cause."

On cue, a hooded figure wearing a Organization Coat entered the room and stared up at the other members.

Xemnas waves his arm and a name appears in front of the new recruit.

"Kairi…" Xion whispered to herself, surprised, "Is that you Violet?"

The letters of her name swirl around the young girl, gaining momentum until they're barely visible as letters.

Xemnas then clenched his fist, a X appearing in front of the hooded Violet, the letter rearranging themselves around the X, revealing her new name.

"Welcome to the Organization, Rikixa…"

The new member took off her hood, revealing her violet hair and blue eyes, wondering what the hell she got herself into…

**END OF CHAPTER VI**


	7. Advent of the Master's Keeper

Author Notes: I word people, College. Nuff said. I was inspired by the Kingdom Hearts fanfic Body and Soul by to do this next arc. :)

Trivia: Timeskip…

* * *

><p><em>It's been days since the encounter with Dark Namine and Rikixa joining the Organization. Namine was safety tucked away in Castle Oblivion, with Marluxia and Larxene watching over her.<em>

_Rikixa quickly learned the ropes around the Organization, and became fast friends with Xion, Xion Replica, Roxas, and Axel. She also occasionally partners up with Xion._

_Rikixa has quite the personality. Not only is she the bad girl of the Organization, but she sometimes has quite the foul-mouth that would make even Cid Highwind green with envy._

_But that's a whole different subject._

_The truth is… a lot can happen, especially between Days 185 through 299._

_People get stronger. Heartless die quickly. And friendships get damaged…_

_**Advent of the Master's Keeper**_

_**Day 299**_

_Twilight Town_

Xion Replica sighed as she looked over Twilight Town near the Train Station. Things have taken a turn for the worse the last few days.

Two days ago, she was assigned to take out a giant Heartless right in the same spot where she's at right now. Saix, however, "failed" to mention that the Heartless she was assigned to eliminate was a Dustflier, which was powerful. Little did she know that Saix sent her on purpose in hopes that she's die taking out the Heartless.

However, Xion Replica managed to defeat the Dustflier, passing out after the brutal battle, never managing to RTC in time. But she was never found when Xion, Rikixa, and Roxas went searching for her.

Unknown to them, Riku was passing by when he found Xion Replica and took her.

Saix meanwhile, declared her a traitor, but he wasn't fooling anyone. It was common knowledge in the Organization that Saix wants the puppet dead and thus sent her on a suicide mission.

Needless to say, Xemnas was furious. To him, the more Keybladers the Organization has under control, the better. And it was dangerous for them to be out in the worlds without backup since DiZ was after Keybladers to fulfill his goals.

After giving Saix hell, Xemnas issued the order to find Xion Replica and bring her back, since they cannot afford to lose a Keyblader just yet.

Now Xion Replica was wandering around in front of the Train Station after escaping Riku before she was to be bought to DiZ. However, she couldn't get what Riku told her out of her head.

Before she could dwell on it though…

"Xion!"

She turned to find Roxas running towards her.

"Roxas…"

He stopped and sighed in relief.

"There you are. The others and I have been looking all over for you."

"You have? Sorry about that. That guy Riku took me, making me unable to RTC in time."

"…I see. How'd you escape?"

Xion Replica giggled, "Jumped out a window when DiZ appeared. Anyway…"

Her eyes narrowed, "You really think Saix will let this drop? No doubt he thinks of me as a traitor to the Organization."

Roxas shook his head, "Of course you're not. We all know that he has it in for you."

Xion Replica nodded, "So true."

Both of them laughed.

"Ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe later," Xion Replica said, "For now thanks to you being here, I can RTC-"

Just then, a fire spell nearly blasted Xion Replica, who managed to duck in time.

"What the-" Roxas looked around wildly while Xion Replica looked confused.

"Well hello there, traitor."

Roxas and Xion Replica turned to find their friend Axel walking towards them.

"Axel?"

Then he disappeared, then reappeared in front of a confused Xion Replica.

"Wha-" she started to talk before her vision was clouded by flames as she descended into a world of pain, making her black out.

"AXEL!"

Roxas was shocked at what he just saw. He just saw his best friend teleport in front of Xion Replica and slashed her, knocking her out.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Roxas ran at Axel who lifted Xion Replica on his shoulder, looked at Roxas emotionlessly, then exited via dark corridor.

"Looks like I was too late."

Roxas whirled around to find the imposter, Riku.

"She should've never escaped. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been attacked."

"It was because of you that she was mistaken as a traitor, even though it was a trick!" An angry Roxas shouted as he summoned his Oathkeeper and charged at Riku.

"Looks like DiZ was wrong again, us usual. Even Nobodies can feel emotions." Riku muttered as he drew his Soul Eater sword.

_**Activating Combat Mode**_

**Boss Battle: Roxas vs Riku**

**Cue Music: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

_*static*_

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area<em>

Xemnas was leaning on the wall arms folded, tapping his feet impatiently with an out cold Saix at his feet. The rest of the members lounged around.

A minute later, Axel appeared in a roar of flames.

"Hey Saix, I-… Saix?"

"He's stone cold man." Xigbar said, "What wrong with Poppet?"

"Dude. Did you have to rough her up?" asked Demyx, "She's not a traitor like Saix said."

"What?" Axel was confused, "But he said-"

"A lie."

Axel jumped and turned to see a pissed off Xemnas.

"Boss man!"

"You should know that I will not stand for losing Keybladers." Xemnas said as Axel began to sweat.

"Boss, I- gah!"

Axel was blasted out the window and fell down below as Xemnas caught Xion Replica.

Xigbar whistled, "That's gotta hurt."

Luxord smirked as he played with his cards, "He'll live."

Xemnas, without another word, turned and took Xion Replica to the Medical Bay.

"Where's Xion and Rikixa?" asked Xaldin.

"Right here."

Everyone turned to see Xion and her partner Rikixa entered the Grey Area, both not in a good mood.

"Where Axel?" snarled Rikixa.

Everyone in the room pointed in the window, where Axel was trying to climb through the hole in the window.

"Damn it, Saix just had to-"

"Ahem…"

Axel managed to get back in to find a two less-than-happy Keybladers with their Keyblades out.

"Wait guys. I-"

*CRASH*

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Town<em>

_**Conflict Resolved**_

Riku skidded back from the force of Roxas Zantetsuken strike.

"You're pretty good. As good as him I mean." Riku said as he put away his Soul Eater sword. "You really are his Nobody."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Roxas, confused as Riku started to walk away.

"You'll come to know what I mean soon." Riku replied, "But right now, I got things to do. See ya."

With that, Riku opened a dark portal and disappeared into it.

"Him…" Roxas muttered to himself as he put away his Keyblade, "Could he mean…"

* * *

><p><em>The Realm of Darkness<em>

In the world where time is relevant, two Darksides were wandering about, speaking to each other in moans and grunts. Their conversation would be short-lived however, as two orbs of lights suddenly shot through them. They disappeared into the darkness in which they came before they could spot their attacker.

The attacker in question lowered her Keyblade after firing off those orbs of light. She has blue eyes with short blue hair, and wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest; black shorts; white bell-sleeves; tan, fingerless gloves, and a piece of armor on both her upper arms.

She is Keyblade Master Aqua, one of the Three Legendary Keybladers from the Tale of the Tragic Keyblade Masters.

After disposing of the two Darksides, Aqua walked away. Where she is going, she doesn't know, as she took out her charm and pressed it to her chest. Who knows how many years she's been in this god-forsaken realm.

But she's not the type to give up hope. Soon, she'll reunite with her friends, and they'll see the worlds together again.

But first things first…

Master Xehanort must be eliminated. It's because of him that things went straight to hell. Aqua would never forgive him. His desire of a younger vessel to take over cost the body and soul of Terra. His greed for the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts left Ventus in a comatose state. And because of all that, Master Eraqus is…

A speck of light appeared in front of Aqua, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What is that? Could it be…"

As she got closer, the speck of light grew better, making Aqua's Master's Keeper Keyblade react.

Curious, Aqua lifted her Keyblade and pointed it at the light. In response, the light became a portal of Light, paving the way out of the Realm of Darkness.

Cracking a smile for the first time in a while, Aqua ran towards the portal, the light engulfing her.

"Terra… Ventus… Wait for me. We will be reunited!"

* * *

><p><em>Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area<em>

"Remind me never to piss them off." Demyx said, hiding behind the sofa, looking at floored Axel holding this groin, groaning as Xion and Rikixa stalked off in a foul mood.

"I second that." Xigbar nodded, "Looks like lil' Miss Poppet and her friend got spunk."

Saix rolled his eyes as Roxas appeared via portal.

"What's going on?"

"Trust us." Luxord sneered, "You don't want to know."

"..."

**END OF CHAPTER VII**


	8. The BlueHaired Keyblader

Author's Notes: I finally figured out my problem. WRITER'S BLOCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ *faints*. As for the static part in the fights, three things: Either I'm lazy about the fight scenes or I just can't think for how they'll fight or I'm working on them. That's all. Also, I need a good last name for Aqua. Got any good one's before I stick her with Hikari?

Trivia: Shit's about to get real soon. This is the second to last arc of this story.

Trivia 2: If you're up to it, check out the cast's Facebook pages: Xion Hikari (Kingdom Hearts Legacy); Xion Replica (Kingdom Hearts Legacy); Rikixa Hikari (Kingdom Hearts Legacy); and Dark Namine (Kingdom Hearts Legacy). They usually break the fourth wall sometimes so you can ask questions, get inside scoops on what they're doing, and talk to them about the canon Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Language (Rikixa is such a foul mouth)

Credits: A special thank you to for letting me use scenes from his KH story, Body and Soul. I credit you my friend :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Blue-Haired Keyblader<strong>_

_Day 301_

Saix turned sideways from his viewing of Kingdom Hearts to see Xion and Rikixa RTCing.

"Mission complete…" Xion said in a monotone voice.

"Well done- What's wrong Number XIV?"

"None of your fucking business Saix." snarled Rikixa.

They stalked off from a fuming Saix as Roxas ran up to the girls.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's wrong in Twilight Town." said Rikixa, "We sensed someone giving off the same vibe as us, but they'll nowhere to be found."

"Maybe they're stuck in limbo?" Roxas suggested.

"Don't know." Xion shrugged, "We plan on checking it out tomorrow."

Nearby, Axel finished listening to the conversation and went over to a bored Saix, unaware that Xion Replica had watched him eavesdrop from the sofa.

"_Why do I have the feeling that things are about to change?_"

* * *

><p><em>Day 302<em>

_The Grey Room_

"Hey Xion!"

Yawning, Xion woke up from her nap on the couch to find Roxas looking down at her.

"Any reason why you woke me up from my nap?" she asked, annoyed.

"Me and Axel are gonna be partnered up with you and Rikixa today." he answered, "Just for some good old fashion heart collecting."

"Where?"

"Twilight Town."

"Okay then." Xion got up from the sofa, "I'll just go to XIII and get some supplies."

"Who's XIII?" asked Roxas.

"Our resident moogle." she answered as she went over to see said moogle.

A few minutes later, Rikixa entered the Grey Area, meeting Xion near XIII.

"Need some Elixirs." She mumbled as Xion finished buying her much needed supplies.

Giving her money to XIII, it scrambled around its pack and produced several bottle of Elixir and giving then to Rikixa.

"Thanks." Rikixa said as she pocket them.

"Ready?" asked Xion.

"Always." Rikixa nodded, "I need some action."

With that, the girl went over to Roxas and Axel, who were both standing by Saix.

"You ready?" Saix asked to a mean way.

When all four members nodded, Saix explained the mission.

"Poison Plants have infested Twilight Town. A prefect opportunity to capture a surplus of Hearts to complete Kingdom Heart, which will no doubt please our Superior. Questions?"

When no one answered, Saix opened a portal of darkness.

"You have your orders. Now go."

* * *

><p><em>Twilight Town<em>

The four Nobodies arrived in the Sandlot area of Twilight Town, which was devoid of life. But they can sense the many Heartless that infested the World.

"Split up and take them out." Xion said, "We should be strong enough individually to take out a single Poison Plant Heartless. Should take no more than 15 minutes. Afterwards, meet up in front of the clock tower."

"For ice cream?" asked Roxas.

"Not just yet." Xion explained, "We'll be together to do one more sweep of the area after we eliminate all the Poison Plants."

"Just for fuckin' Saix." Rikixa sneered.

Xion grinned, "Exactly. And Axel…"

"Yeah?" he said, grumbling.

"No hard feelings about what happened to my sister, just don't blow yourself up."

He sighed, "Right, and sorry."

Rikixa nodded, "Just don't do something like that again flamehead."

"Ice cream before we RTC?" asked Roxas, "You know I scream for ice cream after every mission."

"We all do buddy." Axel said, ruffling his hair, "I know I got that memorized."

Everyone laughed, now forgetting that little incident with Xion Replica. Smiling, Xion put her hand out. Rikixa and put her hand on Xion's hand. Likewise with Roxas. And finally Axel, who was now back to his old self.

"Let's do this shit." Rikixa said.

Breaking, the three Keyblade Wielders and the Fire Dancer split off into four different directions.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

A young blue-haired woman found herself on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town.

"This place…" she thought, "It's neither light nor darkness… What's going on?"

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later…<em>

_Twilight Town – In front of the Clock Tower_

"I managed to get about ten of those buggers." Xion said, "What about you guys?"

"Me and you tied for ten." Roxas responded.

Rikixa laughed, "Beat you guys by one."

"Guess I played around too much." Axel grumbled, "I only got about six."

Xion just shook her head, "Ready for the sweep?"

Before any of the others could respond, a mass of darkness appeared behind Xion, the pressure of the energy making her turn around sharply.

"Ah, Xion?" Roxas looked weary as the darkness began to form into something big, "Was this part of the mission?"

"Why you asking me?" Xion complained, "How should I know?"

"Um guys… why do I have the feeling that we're totally fucked?" asked Rikixa as the darkness formed into something very familiar.

"Darkside…" Roxas muttered.

The colossus Heartless loomed over them, its yellow eye peering at the group of Nobodies.

"Ideas?" asked Roxas.

"I'd say we kick ass!" Axel declared, spinning his chakrams, "There's four of us, and one of him."

"Good point." Roxas nodded, summoning his Kingdom Key, "Girls?"

"No question." Rikixa smirked, drawing Oblivion while Xion drew Omega Weapon, "Luckily it's not a Dark Follower."

"Let's do this." Xion said as the Darkside drew back its fist.

But before any of the Nobodies could move, the Darkside suddenly stopped moving.

"Wha-?" they said before the Darkside split into two, with little Shadow Heartless raining out of the halves. They didn't get far, as beams of light rain hell down on them, with the Shadow Heartless disappearing into the darkness from which they came, leaving behind orbs and items.

"What… the…hell?" Rikixa looked dumbfounded as the darkness cleared.

To their surprise, the darkness cleared to reveal a woman with blue hair, wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, white skirt, black stockings, metal shoes, fingerless gloves, bell sleeves, and pieces of armor on her arms. In her hand is a weapon that looks every much like a Keyblade.

Xion blinked while Rikixa looked on in surprise as the blue-haired Keyblader dismissed her weapons.

"Xion. Could it be?" Rikixa whispered.

"Yeah." Xion nodded, "She must be the one we were sensing yesterday."

"She has a Keyblade." Roxas noticed, "How can that be?"

"Who cares?" Rikixa said, "She just saved our asses."

"…" For some reason, Axel was not sharing everyone else's enthusiasm, as the woman turned around to look at them. Her eyes widened as her eyes fell on Roxas.

"Ven?" she asked.

"Ven?" Xion repeated."

"Who's that?" asked Axel, confused.

"He's one of the Three Legendary Keybladers." Xion explained.

"Oh…"

The others turned towards the woman, who looked suddenly downcast as she dematerialized her Keyblade.

"_Wait._" she thought, "_He's not him, even though he's looks just like him._"

"Which means…" Rikixa's eyes widen as she put two and two together.

"She must be!" Xion squealed, "The legends of the three tragic keybladers are true!"

"What are you talking about?" the blue-haired Keyblader frowned, suspicious.

"You and your friends are famous." Rikixa explained, "Your stories are written in a book we have in our library."

"Even so, what you did was amazing!" Roxas said, excited, "We never seen anyone else take down a Heartless as fast as Xion."

"Um, thanks?" the young woman said nervously.

"We should thank you actually." Roxas continued, "And your Keyblade. It looks just as unique as ours!"

To illustrate, Xion summoned Kingdom Key, Roxas summoned Oathkeeper as Rikixa summoned Omega Weapon.

"What do you think?" asked Rikixa, grinning, "Cool huh?"

The young woman's blue eyes widened in surprise as she lunged out and grabbed Roxas and Xion with a wild expression on her face.

"Hey!"

"What the hell!"

"Where did you guys get those?" she shouted at them, "Tell me!"

"Calm down!" Rikixa jumped in, prying Aqua away from her friends, "What's with you?"

"It's just- LOOK OUT!"

The girl used her energy to force the other Keybladers back as several fireballs zoned in on her. She cartwheeled out of the way just in time.

"What the hell are you doing Axel?" Rikixa yelled, noticing that Axel has his chakrams out and was looking menacing.

Ignoring Rikixa, Axel pointed his flaming chakrams at the Keyblader, who summoned her Master's Keeper.

"Lady, if you know what's good for you, I suggest that you come with me, quietly."

"Axel!" Xion snarled, "Stop it!"

"And if I refuse?" the Keyblader asked, her eyes narrowing, her voice becoming cold.

"You have no choice." Axel answered flatly.

_**Activating Combat Mode**_

**Boss Battle: Axel vs The Blue-Haired Keyblader**

**Cue Music: The 13****th**** Struggle (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

_*static*_

_**Conflict Resolved**_

* * *

><p>"Rikixa! What the hell!" Axel roared as he tried to forcing himself out of Rikixa's Fijiwara armbar submission hold.<p>

"Go!" Xion yelled at the blue Keyblader, "Get outta here!"

"Wha-" the girl was stunned at the turn of events.

"GO!" Xion and Rikixa yelled at her.

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and sprinted over to the deeper part of Twilight Town.

"Get off me!" Axel yelled as he tried to get out of Rikixa's hold, "You're letting her get away!"

All that got him was Xion and Rikixa kicking his ass as Roxas just watching them, sighing.

"Why did he attack her?" Roxas wondered as Xion hit Axel in the groin, "She saved us from fighting that Heartless after all."

After five minutes, Xion and Rikixa got off of Axel, who looked way worse for wear.

"Ow~"

"Sorry Roxas…" Xion grumbled, "Looks like that ice cream's gonna have to wait for a while."

Roxas moaned, "Another day, another heart- Wait, make that lots of hearts…"

* * *

><p><em>The World That Never Was – The Grey Room<em>

As usual, Saix was seen looking up at Kingdom Hearts, until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he saw Xemnas standing next to him, also looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Is it not beautiful Saix?" he asked.

"It is beautiful Superior." Saix agreed, "I cannot wait for the day that Kingdom Hearts will finally be complete."

Xemnas nodded in agreement, as a dark portal opened behind the two Nobodies. When it cleared, Xemnas and Saix turned to find Xion, Rikixa, and Roxas in one piece, while Axel, well…

"What happened?" asked Saix, annoyed.

"Our mission was a success." Xion reported, "Those Poison Plants got wasted while Axel got beat up for doing something stupid."

"And what did he do?" asked Xemnas, interested.

"He tried to attack a potential ally when she saved us from a Darkside." Roxas explained.

"Ally?" Saix looked dumbfounded.

"She?" Xemnas parroted.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, "Like Xion, she can take out a huge Heartless with one stroke of her Keyblade."

"Netted us some munny, orbs, and items because of it." Rikixa added.

"A Keyblade that's not on our side." Saix suddenly looked alarmed, "Superior, you orders?"

"What's wrong?" Roxas frowned as Xemnas suddenly had a faraway look on his face.

"What was the color of her hair and eyes?" he asked finally.

"Uh, blue." Xion responded, "All blue. Why?"

Xemnas just smiled, "You done well Xion. You, your sister, XIII, and XV deserve a day off from hunting Heartless tomorrow."

Saix was shocked as said Nobodies blinked, "Eh?"

"You heard me. Use it to find the woman and bring her to me. I would like to speak with her." Xemnas said as he turned around to look out the window, "Dismissed. All expect… Axel."

"OK~" Xion said as she and Rikixa let go Axel.

With a nod, Xion and her fellow Keybladers files out of the Grey Room.

"Superior…" Saix started.

"Silence." Xemnas snapped, "Axel."

"Yes boss?" Axel groaned as he picked himself up.

"I have an assignment for you."

**END OF CHAPTER VIII**


End file.
